Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: Magical Dimesion
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Bloom, as an adoptive daughter of Simon, always wanted to pilot Gurren Lagann and follow her father's legacy. Now is her time. Together with Gurren Lagann she travels into Magical Dimension to find her true family. Will she find them? Will they accept her? Will her Spiral power be enough?
1. Chapter 1

I flew as fast as I could. I always knew something like this might happen. My father warned me and I didn't have time to prepare. One of the spiral race turned against us. They hate us for our power. They hate us for our Gurren Lagann. They want to show us they are stronger, but as we know nothing can damage the mecha of my father, Simon the Digger.

"Phantom 18, fall back!" I heard my superior from the com.

"Rodger that!" I moved my handles back and turned my mecha.

My name is Bloom. I am 16 years old redhead with obsessively long hair. I am an adoptive daughter of famous Simon the Digger, but no one knows. My Spiral power is same as my father's, limitless. I joined the military 2 years ago and I managed to get to Phantom squad. Elite forces trained especially to cover our special mecha. My mecha was one of the mass production, so it wasn't very powerful. I waited for a chance to pilot almighty Gurren Lagann myself just like my father.

"Crap! This is Phantom 10, I have a bunch of them on six." My teammate yelled desperately.

"This is Phantom 18, I'm on my way. Hang on!" I pushed my handles to go straight forward. My teammate was in danger and I had to hurry.

"This is Phantom 10, they're hitting me! I have no space to maneuver." Her voice was getting more and more frustrated and desperate.

"Just a little bit longer Phantom 10!" I yelled at her as I saw her and three of the enemy mechas chasing her.

"I'm sorry I can't…" the com stopped transmitting as I saw her mecha blow under the fire of others.

"NO!" I yelled as sorrow filled my heart. But… Soon it was replaced by anger and as would my father say 'The fighting spirit'.

"Phantom 18, FALL BACK!" I heard commander Gimmy yell at me through the com. I didn't listen; the anger blinded me and I attacked the three mechas before me. The right handle was vibrating as my gun fired.

With my powerful roar I emptied the magazine into them. All three of them exploded with a powerful blow.

I was so blinded I couldn't see a big battleship approaching. When I realized they fired at me a torpedo, it was too late. I didn't have time to dodge and this mecha had no chance to survive the crash.

"Bloom!" Before I could see anything the Gurren Lagann got before me and made a wide drill as a shield. But even this want enough. The torpedo hit the drill and the explosion pushed both of us backwards. The blow was so strong it kicked us down on the planet below us. The flight through the atmosphere didn't take long. Just before we hit the ground I managed to create a spiral force field around myself that protected me from the crash. Yet I could do anything about Commanders Gimmy and Darry in Gurren Lagann. I quickly opened the hatch sing my power since all mechanisms were destroyed and ran u to them. Darry was already on the ground with Gimmy in her hands unconscious.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

She nodded and then she looked up to the sky behind me. I turned back and saw those some mechas entering atmosphere followed by that battleship. Now wait a second, this might be the chance I've been waiting for. "Wait here."

"What are you doing?" Darry asked as I walked past her and climbed into the Lagann "Don't do that. Piloting Gurren Lagann won't grant you power to fight with them."

I closed the hatch and reached for the core drill still in the round display before me "Gurren Lagann, SPIN ON!" I moved it left and a couple of spirals appeared.

They filled with white then with green. Finally I pilot the mecha of my father. His legacy is finally mine. I felt the power flowing through me into the Gurren Lagann.

"Surrender at once and we'll spare you." One of the enemy mechas said as about dozen of them landed around me.

I took out the glasses my father gave me. Long red pointy glasses. Father always said the one who owned them was someone very special and very strong. I put them on "Just who the hell do you think I am?"

"What?" All of them asked surprised.

"My drill will follow the path my father created. His drill is a drill that creates the heavens and now you will feel the power of my drill. You will fell the drill of Bloom the Digger!" I said as I squeezed the handles and dozens of dills emerged from the armor.

The drills busted right through all of the enemy mechas "What the hell?" they sad before all of those mechas exploded.

"Now you will feel the true power of my drill!" I yelled at the battleship and lifted off.

The canons fired at me like crazy but I didn't feel anything. The power of spiral within me was strong. Well it should be; I've been trained by my father ever since I can remember.

I raised my hand and drills emerged all over the armor of Gurren Lagann "No way, that move is…" Darry said amazed.

"GIGA…" another long drill emerged from my mechas hand "DRILL…" the drills disappeared and the one from hand expanded. I pointed it towards the battleship "BREAK!" The drill started spinning and Gurren Lagann practically disappeared in the ray of Spiral power. I broke through the battleship as if it wasn't there at all.

As ii flew through I moved my hand to the side pulling back the drill. As I did so the battleship exploded lightening the skies.

When I flew back to Gimmy and Darry I was proud. I finally showed myself as a new strongest Spiral user, as my father always called me. He didn't want me to reveal just like that; no one would believe me so I patiently waited for a chance. And now it was time to grab my father's legacy and show who the hell I am.

I landed next to them. Commander Gimmy was awake and both of them looked at me with mouth dropped. I smiled in Lagann's cockpit.

Soon allied forces started landing around us and yet something was wrong. They were aiming at me as if I was the enemy. Huge shadow came over us as Super Galaxy Dai-Gurren hovered above us. I stood there for eventual protection of Gimmy and Darry.

Then another gunman landed. This one was bright silver; it was custom gunman of general Virol "What's going on here?" he asked with his usual aggressive voice.

"Virol, stop!" Gimmy yelled from behind me "She's not the enemy."

"I didn't think so. But I know only one person who can do a Giga Drill." He crossed his arms.

"My father, Simon the Digger." I said completing his sentence.

"You are Simon's Daughter?" Darry asked.

II turned my head back and nodded "Yes. I am Bloom the digger."

"You say so, but I need a proof." Virol charged straight at me, but I knew the abilities of Gurren Lagann and I wasn't scared at all. I dodged his fist rather easily. With that I made two smaller fists emerge from sides of my right fist and stabbed them into his arm. The arm shattered in a second.

He backed away looking at is lost arm while I stood ready in my battle stance "I don't need any other proof. I haven't seen such a move in years." He said.

I opened the hatch and revealed myself "I'm glad I don't have to fight with you until the end."

**1**** day later; Earth; Kamina City**

"Well so you finally revealed yourself." Leeron said with his common voice.

"You knew about her?" Gimmy asked surprised.

"An old man called me and told me that his daughter is joining a Phantom squadron, but he didn't tell me anything else."

"It's good to finally meet you Leeron." I said and extended my hand.

"Oh please, just call me Uncle Ron." He sure was smiling like a pervert, but it kinda suited him.

"OK."

"Now let's see." He walked up to the monitor and pushed some buttons.

"What do you have there?" We all walked up to him.

"The readings from Gurren Lagann. Wow look at this." We looked at the monitor and obviously none of us understood it.

"What is this?" Darry asked.

"It looks like you sure are your father's daughter. I haven't seen such a spiral energy ever since the battle with Anti-spirals." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Virol finally asked looking at me.

"My father said that if I want to ever pilot Gurren Lagann I have to show what I can do and not just reveal my name." I answered looking behind me on the red gunman.

"In that case I think this is yours." Gimmy walked up to me and put something in my hand.

When he moved back "A core drill?" I asked surprised.

"Gurren Lagann always belonged to Simon and Kamina and no one else. If you are Simon's daughter then it's yours." He said smiling.

"I… I don't know what to say." I said looking at all of them.

"Just do as you think. That is the way team Dai-Gurren rules." Virol said with his wild smile.

"I… thank you. But what about you?" I asked looking at Darry and Gimmy.

"We still have some gunman stored. Don't worry about us." They said seemed fine with giving me Gurren Lagann.

I smiled and nodded. Walking away and climbing into Lagann's cockpit I felt as if Gurren Lagann called out for me. As if it wanted me to pilot it. I sit into it and closed the hatch "Once Gurren Lagann is needed I will return."

I flew straight up to the skies and turned left "But first I need to talk to someone." I headed to a small island not far from Kamina City.

**So much for a start. Let's see what's going next.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally I piloted Gurren Lagann. Finally I grabbed my father's legacy. During my way to the island I spoke with president Rosiu. He agreed I can use Gurren Lagann as I see fit, but I must protect Earth if needed. Of course I will protect Earth at all cost, but I need to do something and I don't know if I will ever achieve my goal to find my birth family.

Right now I stood on the edge of cliff watching the sunset. It sure was beautiful as red ball slowly descended beyond the ocean.

After a while I heard someone walking up to me. I knew who it was. He stood next to me.

"Nice to see you again Bloom." He said with a deep many voice.

"You too dad." I replied as we both watched the sun.

"We haven't heard about you since they called you to the action. Yoko was afraid." I could see he still wore his old black robe and his ling drill rod.

"Yeah sorry."

He giggled a little and looked behind us where Gurren Lagann stood "I see you got Gurren Lagann."

I looked that way too "Yeah, it's really amazing machine."

"Remember this isn't any ordinary machine." Yoko came up to us. She maybe isn't as young as on the photography from the books but she's still the same Yoko who fought with Lordgenome and Anti-Spirals. She's kinda something like a mother to me. It was she and Simon who raised me after all.

"I know and I will always treasure it." I said walking up to it and touching its armor.

"That's a good thinking." My father and Yoko came up to me "Stay loyal to it and Gurren Lagann will always get you home."

I could only smile and nod. I wanted to remember this moment. Team Dai-Gurren gave me its blessing.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Yoko asked looking at me.

"I'm going to end this pointless war and then I'm going to find my birth family." I said and looked at the two of them "Don't take me wrong. You are the best parents I could ever ask for, but I just need to know my origin."

I felt their hands on my shoulders "Don't worry. We understand."

I smiled at them and nodded thanking them. Then a noise caught our attention. Fighters launched from Kamina City heading to the Super-Galaxy-Dai-Gurren signalizing the start of big offensive. Even I got the massage. Today we're going to strike back in full strength and Gurren Lagann is supposed to be in front.

"Looks like you have to go." Father said.

"But before you go. I have something for you." Yoko said and handed me a long case.

I put it down and opened it. "Wow!" it was her rifle. I just had to pick it and try it. It wasn't that heavy as I looked. When I looked into the case more I saw Yoko's old outfit and a cape of my father.

I couldn't say anything to thank them enough. I hugged them and entered my gunman. Now that I was in private it took me only a few seconds to change. I must say that outfit fit me just great. Well outfit… it was just a bikini bra plus shorts and boots. Oh and the cape.

I grabbed the handles and the spiral-meter before me filled twice. I felt so confident and powerful. I spread my wings and headed off leaving the couple behind me. I watched as the island turned into a point on the surface of ocean and then it disappeared from my sight.

I joined other gunmen on the way to SGDG (Super-Galaxy-Dai-Gurren) and its fleet of 15 battleships. I heard their gasps through the com. Their surprise when almighty Gurren Lagann flew as one of them into the war.

We passed the moon and behind it the biggest vessel in universe waited for us. When I flew in through one of its hangar doors I saw thousands of gunman and their pilots ready for action. They all looked at me with awe.

I found a free place and landed. Many pilots gathered around expecting commanders Gimmy and Darry to come out. But instead the hatch of Lagann opened and my cape rushed out swinging in the air along with my hair. Then I stood up showing myself.

I heard everyone gasp and saw them gaze at me. I jumped down letting my cape follow me. Before the ground I used my spiral power and wide spiral appeared under me slowing me down and letting me land safely. That earned more gasps.

That was when soldiers made a way through the crowd of pilots . I walked to the middle of platform where I met President Rossiu, Leeron and the couple of Commanders. They stared at me with mouth dropped. I grinned a little "President." I saluted.

They recovered quickly after that "Bloom. It is an honor for us all."

"Thank you Mr. President." I replied and bowed a little.

"Just call me Rossiu." He said calmly.

"OK." I replied and he gestured me to follow. So I did.

We went to the bridge where everyone looked at me as if I was some kind of Jesus. There I saw Virol standing on the platform in the middle of it. He looked very, very mean. Just like a true commander should.

"Sir, all ships ready." A girl voice echoed.

"Good. NOW GET THAT OFFENSIVE STARTED. HEAD TO THE ENEMIES' HOMEWORLD!" he yelled and all ships launched teleport. I watched as the Earth Fleet traveled through the colorful tunnel straight to the enemy.

It didn't take long and we arrived. I watched the bright blue world approaching and many ships and gunmen ready to defend it. Then Rossiu opened the com link to all pilots and all ships "This is President Rossiu speaking. I know you are scared, I know you are worried of this battle."

That was when I turned and headed back to Gurren Lagann. His voice echoed through the huge hall of hangar "But there's no need. We defeated the Lordgenome and Anti-Spirals." I arrived to it and climbed back into the Lagann "And now we will fall under some of traitorous spiral race? I say no." I started it and slowly launched together with other pilots "Those years ago the Simon led us and now it will be his powerful daughter. Bloom the Digger!"

I heard cheers all around, from every com and every gunman and pilot. I guess my presence does things to morale. So let's not disappoint them.

Thousands of gunmen headed straight at the enemy with me in front. As our fleet approached we saw a enemy clearly. They stood ready to defend their home. Don't worry. The goal of this operation is to neutralize their forces not to kill them all.

Finally they fired. Thousands of projectiles and lasers approached. I hurried forward and squeezed the handles.

With that a long thin drill shot out of my hand. "GIGA DRILL!" the drill got wider and every attack from enemy turned to hit the drill. My drill started turning and a ball of energy was slowly covering it. When all projectiles were absorbed I threw it back at them.

When the ball hit them it destroyed half of their fleet in a huge explosion. I heard gasps of everyone. I sure impressed them.

Then a full-scale attack was launched. I lost in the battle. All I could see were explosions of enemies destroyed by me and others. They fired at us with their battleships, but they were nowhere close to Super-Galaxy-Dai-Gurren.

After just a few minutes there was just one ship remaining. Our losses were very minor, but I cannot say the same thing about them. I felt so sorry for them, but that is a price of war and I joined the military.

I saw the ship was not firing and was retreating. Our gunmen attacked it but the ship managed to teleport out.

The victory is ours. The homeworld of our enemies is in our mercy. And yet no one celebrates. We all watched as the planet slowly turned from beautiful blue to bright red as cities burnt. Many of projectiles missed the target and hit the planet. Even the biggest ships fired and missed.

We all returned to the hangars. It was very quiet. We just won a glorious battle, but at what cost. Thousands of innocent people died.

I however didn't return. I opened the com and Rossiu agreed I can leave. They all wished me luck and I finally could go look for my real family.

I looked at the necklace I had. It was my only connection to family. My father said he found me with it. It was a beautiful blue heart with my name on it and in the center was something like a water drop. I could swear it shined every midnight. As if someone was trying to reach me, but I couldn't answer it.

I let the feeling of this necklace fill my heart. I concentrated as hard as I could and Gurren Lagann showed me the way. In a matter of seconds I hovered above another planet.

I tried to launch navigation systems to find out where I am but what I saw really surprised me. I traveled beyond the known space. I was even further then Anti-Spirals were.

I still felt the pulling of necklace. I followed it and landed near a city. It looked like one of those villages on Earth. Wooden houses of all sizes, but there weren't any faces like on Earth. Next to the city beyond the rift stood a beautiful castle.

I decided it wouldn't be for the best if they find my Gurren Lagann I turned my fists into drills and made and underground space for it. A round room high just enough for my gunman to hide. I made few huge drills to hold the sealing.

After I got out of there I took the drill my father gave me when I was just a kid and made my way up to the surface. Since I was a little dirty from the soil I used a little of spiral power. The bright green spiral energy field around me caused all of dirt to fall down. I learned that trick myself.

Then I headed towards the village. The pulling of necklace got stronger and stronger. When I saw the outfits of everyone I decided to cover myself with my cape. I wrapped it around me and held it from the inside.

I came up to the main street; at least I think it's a main street. It was a wide silver street with many shops and markets.

There I saw a group of six people walking down towards the castle. Two adults, two younger boy and girl and two very young girls. They wore a very noble dresses and everyone bowed to them as they passed. I guess they must be royalty from the castle.

The younger girl looked just like me. Only she had her hair cut to her shoulders but one thing caught my eye. She had exactly the same necklace I had.

Could it be?

Before I could do anything she stopped looking at her necklace. I felt the pulling of mine got really strong and it led me to her.

But when she looked my way I panicked and turned away walking quickly to the side street. I heard her following me "Hay! Wait a sec!"

I started running still holding my cape around me. She was closely behind me and I could tell those two youngest ones ran behind her as well.

I ran into a dead end. Or did I? There was a wall on the left. So I released my grip on my cape, quickly jumped forward and leaning against the wall I jumped left reaching for the top of the wall. Thanks to my military training I climbed up just before they reached me.

I was about to run away as they stopped me "Bloom!"

That call caused me to wander and slow down for a bit. How could she know my name? Now that I think about it, if I stopped that time and listened to her maybe it would be much easier. But instead I ran away leaving not even a trace of my presence. With a corner of my eye I saw her running on the other side of houses and eventually she would corner me.

Nothing better came in my head than create a drill around my right arm and make a hole beneath me. Once I was inside I quickly sealed the entrance. I heard them running above me searching for me. But I didn't care.

I knew there was a rift near castle and I knew the direction. So it wasn't any problem just digging forward till I almost fell down into it.

From there it wasn't any problem to climb back up. When I did so I saw those royals walking across the bridge. They were talking and it looked important.

But who are they? Could they be my family? Those were questions that ran in my head. I had to pay them a visit tonight.


End file.
